Usuario discusión:Abraham2727/Archivo 1
Hola!! Bienvenido a esta que es mi pagina de discusion. Si quieres hablar conmigo deja tu mensaje y lo leere lo mas rapido que pueda. Porfa ayudame a ayudarte poniendole un titulo al dejar un mensaje y firmandolo. Gracias!!! '' Hola by Lord Ulquiorra ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Bleach Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Gigai. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Ulquiorra (Discusión) 23:10 24 sep 2009 Gracias Gracias por la info Voy a agregar cosas nuevas cuando pueda.. unque es dificil porq esta muy completa.--Abraham2727 01:28 25 sep 2009 (UTC) AVISO: Se abren la Comunidad y el Foro :Hola! Me alegro de ver que estás interesado en entrar a formar parte del Gotei 13. Ahora bien, el tratamiento a seguir depende del tipo de miembro que desees ser, si un miembro normal y corriente de una división o un capitán Shinigami. Si optas por ser Capitán, como habrás leído 'aquí', sabrás que se requerirá de ti una presencia más activa y participativa en la wiki ^^, al pasar directamente a formar parte del Alto Mando. A día de hoy, tenemos ya tres divisiones con capitán (1ª, 3ª y 13ª) y al menos una más cuyo capitán está a punto de ser nombrado, así que tienes aún mucho sitio donde escoger. Pero para poder ser un capitán deberás hacer dos cosas: *Visitar el Foro y hacer una ficha de tu personaje. *Llevar a cabo una misión que te encomendaré en cuanto hayas colgado la ficha. Esta misión consistirá en escribir o en ampliar alguno de los artículos presentes en la wiki. Los otros capitanes la han realizado de forma rápida y satisfactoria, así que no creo que tengas ningún problema ^^ :En cuanto tengas la ficha, te dejaré la misión que deberás completar. Una vez que la hayas hecho, sólo tendrás que decirme en qué división quieres entrar y, si sigue estando libre, tu personaje será nombrado automáticamente Capitán y miembro del Alto Mando. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 14:51 15 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo. Ya he visto que has subido tu ficha. Con permiso, la voy a recuadrar en un borde como las demás, pero está más que aceptada. Ahora que has superado este pequeño trámite, te falicito los requisitos a cumplir en tu misión para llegar a ser Capitán de una división: Ingreso en el Gotei 13 ¡Hola! Más vale tarde que nunca, he revisado un poquito el trabajo en Akon y no está mal, aunque quizás necesites cogerle algo más de maestría a todo esto... Pero bueno, quedas inmediatamente incluido en la 11ª División como Subcapitán de la misma, y lo que es más importante, si tus ediciones siguen mejorando en calidad (más que en cantidad, eso no es tan importante), cuando lo considere oportuno serás ascendido al rango de Capitán. Y lo que es más importante, ese puesto ya ha quedado reservado para ti ^^. Muchas felicidades, y sigue así! Ahora te incluyo en la lista de la Comunidad --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 20:07 10 nov 2009 (UTC) BIENVENIDO JEFE hola! bienvenido a la division 11, mi nombre es lina soy de colombia, y como has visto soy la tercera al mando de la division, me agrada el hecho de tener un jefe, pero lord ulquiorra desea que trabajemos juntos, valorara nuestro desempeño y te puede convertir en capitan y a mi como teniente, deseo con ansias poder ayudarte, espero tus ordenes teniente, si necesitas lago deja una respuesta en mi pagina de discusion que la pases super!!! --Archivo:11.jpegKenpachi025 23:38 10 nov 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan. JEFE OYE JEFECITO, queria decirte que he hablado con el general lord ulquiorra,él me ha hecho la jefe en la creacion de articulos para los episodios del anime , asi que espero trabajar en conjunto contigo en esta nueva mision, si deseas algo escribeme en mi pagina de discusion o a mi correo lina199325@hotmail.com saludos!!! Archivo:11.jpeg--Kenpachi025 16:29 16 nov 2009 (UTC)Kenpachi025 Claro!! Por supuesto.. deja me aplico y voy a expandir algunos articulos y te agrego.. Saludos!! --Abraham2727 21:22 19 nov 2009 (UTC) KAWAII JEFECITO me alegra poder saber de ti, me alegra poder contar contigo para la edicion de los episodios, actualmente trabajo en los episodios 4 y 5, si quieres agregarles algo,tienes mi autorizacion, haz lo que quieras, saludos!!!!! --Kenpachi025 17:10 20 nov 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan.Archivo:11.jpeg hola JEFECITO me agrada ver que ya comenzaste con la construccion de los episodios,oye jefe, ya he avisado a lord ulquiorra, sobre el inicio de tu contribucion en cuanto a los episodios,es bueno trabajar en equipo,espero ser de gran ayuda,si necesitas de mi,con gusto jefe!!!! --Kenpachi025 15:31 21 nov 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan.Archivo:11.jpeg A mi tambien me alegra ( q mal sono eso) Espero ser de ayuda con los episodios Saludos --Abraham2727 23:04 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Edición en Kisuke Urahara De veras que siento revertir tu edición sobre el artículo de Urahara, con la de tiempo que ha debido de costarte... pero esa información que has añadido ya estaba en el apartado "Historia". Además, tanto grado de detalle no es necesario, mas aún cuando ya se ha confeccionado un artículo para ''Turn Back the Pendulum en el que todo se describe con profusión. Lo siento... --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 15:18 25 nov 2009 (UTC) GRACIAS!!!! jefe te agradezco el haber terminado el episodio 5, lo he visto falta organizarlo un poco mas,saludos!!!)--Kenpachi025 15:20 27 nov 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan.Archivo:11.jpeg Hamen ¡Hola! Gracias por avisar. Recuerdo cuando se creó ese artículo, que comenté con el usuario en cuestión que la definición de Hamen fue más bien la denominación de un Arrancar hasta que supimos la forma más adecuada de denominarlo. Ciertamente, al final se me acabó pasando, así que te agradezco que me lo hayas recordado. Más que borrar el artículo, creo que será más conveniente redireccionarlo al de los Arrancar, por si acaso. Un saludo, y sigue así! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 18:24 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Kaname Tösen Hola. Te cambié el formato de la resurrección de Tösen en base a la discusión del tema. http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Kaname_T%C5%8Dsen Espero no te ofendas. Saludos. MADE IN IRON 02:00 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Ediciones más recientes ¡Hola! Te escribo para comentarte algo respecto a tus ediciones más recientes en artículos como los de Lunuganga o Hisana Kuchiki. En artículos cortos como son aquellos no es necesario dividir el apartado "Visión general" en los de "Apariencia", "Personalidad" y "Relaciones", porque se obtendrían sólo unas líneas de cada cosa y el artículo quedaría mucho más disperso. Tus esfuerzos son muy valorados y cada vez está más cerca tu ascenso a capitán, pero bueno quería destacar que no es necesario que te preocupes en cosas así. Si te fijas, hay tres tipos de artículos de personajes: los muy cortos (Hikifune) donde no hay apartados, los cortos (Lunuganga) en los que aparece "Visión general" y los normales y largos, en los que ya hay más apartados ^^. Eso ha sido hecho a propósito. Por cierto, estaba pensando que si deseas ocuparte de algo en concreto, puedes encargarte del artículo de Koga Kuchiki. No me encuentro con fuerzas para hacerlo y si quieres, te lo puedo dejar, porque no pensaba redactarlo hasta la próxima semana. Un saludo!!! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 22:10 17 dic 2009 (UTC) :Abraham por favor avísame si te quieres poner a hacer los capítulos del manga, porque estaba redactando el número 13 cuando me encuentro que ya lo has hecho tú. Pensaba que te ibas a dedicar a Koga Kuchiki... en cualquier caso, avísame de cuáles son tus planes para ver qué hacer yo, ¿vale? Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 14:51 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ::De verdad, no te preocupes! Bastante trabajo estás haciendo, y bien agradecido que estoy por ello. Yo te lo decía porque, si lo deseas, puedes encargarte tú de los capítulos del manga, aunque leyéndote parece que vas a ayudar a Lina con los del anime. En cualquier caso, te escribía más que nada para saber a qué dedicarme este día, si al manga o al de Koga Kuchiki :D Ya que tú te encargarás de él, seguiré redactando los capítulos ^^. Y nada, no te preocupes que estas cosas pasan (de hecho, a mí me pasó lo mismo que a ti no hace mucho!). Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 15:25 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Alto Mando? Subcapitán Kurosaki, a raíz de la solicitud de un aspirante al cargo de Capitán de la 9ª División, he estado meditando seriamente si no sería el momento de hacer algo contigo y la 3ª Oficial, Lady Konan, ya que vuestra actividad frenética y vuestro trabajo se merecerían un puesto en el Alto Mando. Me gustaría saber cuál es tu opinión al respecto. Técnicamente, los dos podríais elegir cualquiera de las divisiones que aún quedan libres, pero supongo que los dos querréis la 11ª. En un caso así, lo cierto es que se podría establecer una especie de competición, pero no creo que sea necesario quedando aún tantos puestos vacantes. Por haber solicitado tú antes el ingreso en el Gotei 13 y haberte dicho yo personalmente que el puesto de Capitán sería tuyo en un futuro, el poder de decisión es tuyo. Así que se te presentan varias opciones en el horizonte: *Aceptar ser Capitán de la 11ª División, y ser nombrado en cuanto los demás capitanes den su aprobación. Lady Konan decidiría entonces pasarse a otra división o ser tu Subcapitana. *Solicitar otra división libre (4ª, 6ª, 7ª, 8ª o 12ª), y ser nombrado en cuanto los demás capitanes den su aprobación. Entonces, lo más probable es que Lady Konan quedase a cargo de la 11ª División. *Permanecer como estás, como Subcapitán, mientras Lady Konan es ascendida. Cuando hayas tomado una decisión, avísame ¿vale? Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 11:18 19 dic 2009 (UTC) capitania eres una gran persona y te mereces el puesto de capitan, siempre ha sido tuyo, no me importa si lo tomas,te escribo para informarte que he tomado una decision,la cual es la siguiente: * yo lady konan he decidido ser capitana de la division 8, siempre y cuando los miembros del alto mando lo permitan, si los miembros del alto mando deciden no darme la capitania, pasare a ser la subcapitana de la division 11.Aun asi seguire trabajando por el crecimiento de la comunidad. --Kenpachi025 21:37 19 dic 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan. *pues esto... como hacemos para eliminar el archivo? ps nose, que tal si por ahora nos alternamos los epiosdios, y cada vez que empecemos a redactar uno, nos informamos el uno al otro. RE:arreglado uy chico lamento esto, lo que sucede es que me encuentro muy atareada y entonces me desconcentre, asi que te juro no volvera a suceder.--Kenpachi025 20:23 21 dic 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan. * por cierto voy a organizar un poco el episodio 6 y comenzare a redactar el 9 episodio 7 oye el episodio tuyo es donde aparece simplemente la estadistica y la imagen de la introduccion al episodio, porque si lo es te voy a dar una ayudita en cuanto me respondas este mensaje, sino es tu episodio, mandame el link para yo verlo.--Kenpachi025 20:46 21 dic 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan. Tengen o Tenken? oye chico veo que estas trabajando en la saga de las zanpakuto, asi que le he hechado una miradita y veo que en ciertos aspectos el nombre de la zanpakuto de komamura no es claro, pues en algunos casos aparece como "Tengen" y en otros como "Tenken", no es por fastidiar pero creo que debes corregirlo, por otro lado como puedes ver el episodio 7 no ha sido totalmente finalizado, asi que he puesto algunas cosas alli, por eso quiero que lo mires y me digas si te puedo ayudar en lago mas, bueno pues no siendo nada mas te dejo. ahh!!! por cierto felix snichnavidad!!!!Lady Konan. *se me olvidaba, me imagino que has sido tu quien me ha propuesto crear un reglamento encuanto a la redaccion, me parece bien, inclusive cunado cree el foro ya le habia mencionado a deva sobre un reglamento, asi que como puedes ver en la pagina de inicio ya se puede ver el aporte tuyo asi mismo he adicionado dos reglas mas, gracias por tu ayuda!!!! Por cierto si quieres refutar el nombre de la zanpakuto te recomiendo mires el articulo de sajin komamura. otra cosa, podrias decirme donde consigues las imagenes? se me agotan los sitios. *gracias , pero podrias decirme o darme los links? es que despues no quiero andar con afanes a la hora de conseguir mas imagenes, hasta ahora tengo imagenes con limite al episodio 20, y ya vamos por el 10!! Batalla de Karakura Por mí perfecto. Tienes los artículos de las sagas de la Sociedad de Almas y Arrancar completos y con formato ya acabados, si deseas un modelo más o menos que seguir. Que te sea leve! Será un trabajo muy arduo. Por cierto, tu candidatura está prácticamente aprobada, sólo queda un voto, así que te avisaré en cuanto lo sepa. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 21:49 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Genial me parece bien, tengo imagenes hasta el episodio 20,pero igual si quieres poner algunas solo hazlo!!!, por mi esta bien estas contribuyendo a la wiki, y muchas gracias. --Kenpachi025 19:00 29 dic 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan Feliz Año Nuevo :) hola shitsuki, quiero desearte los mejores deseos para el año que viene, eres una persona super genial, gracias por todo amigo feliz año!!!--Kenpachi025 15:10 31 dic 2009 (UTC)Lady Konan * en el articulo de hanatareshi no yabou, la informacion que suministre en el link de meristation te ha servido, o lo has sacado de otra fuente? igual, espero que lo que adjunte en el foro haya servido, lastimosamente mi amigo de fansub, no me ayudo. gracias por tu mensaje, que la pases super en este fin de año. --Kenpachi025 02:31 1 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady Konan O.o? Loko que estas haciendo?, ya estaba el articulo Bleach: Heat the soul 3 he hiciste uno nuevo bleach: heat the soul oye chico el articulo es heat the soul 3 y en la imagen que añadiste has puesto bleach heat the soul 2 *eso tambien me ha pasado, no te preocupes,lo unico que veo es redirigir tu articulo al original *muchacho que horror!!!,hay que tener mas cuidado, y mas aun con eso de la votacion a capitania *mmm,pero bueno, no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada, hay que seguir adelante no? animo que hay mucho por hacer, no te pongas triste. Lady Konan Etiquetas de noinclude, onlyinclude e includeonly en artículos En resumen: sólo sirven para plantillas. No las pongas en artículos; es tontería, no sirven para nada y lo único que hacen es ocupar espacio/confundir. Además, pueden dar problemas. Saludos ;) :P.--Lon-ami 20:24 1 ene 2010 (UTC) sandbox estoy perdida, me ayudas, podrias hacer tu mi sandbox, te doy mi permiso, confio en ti gracias,es que estoy algo ñuca con esta laptop ademas es muy dificil tranajar en ella *gracias *el usuario jaggerjack nos ayudara con la redaccion,le he encargado terminar el episodio 7 *amigo no te preocupes hay mucho tiempo para redactar los episodios,termina lo tuyo por mi esta bien, ademas el chico que me ayuda es de colombia al igual que yo,el empezara de a poco, ya somos tres en esto, sino puedes simplemente no hay problema.para todo hay tiempo ahh,creo que debo de dejar de llamarte "chico" o "amigo", puesto que ahora eres el nuevo capitan de la division 11, felicidades!!!!! capitan shitsuki, te lo ganaste. --Kenpachi025 21:30 4 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady Konan favor capitan shitsuki, podrias explicarle al usuario Daruno.De.Jador como crear su ficha de perfil, he intendao muchas cosas para crearle una pero no me sale nada. oye Ogihci es un personaje de bade battlers 2nd?, en el juego se usan coronas y mapas? tengo trucos para el juego, para ayudarte un poco. *nada mas t ayudo un poco vale?,Ogihci aparece como hollow *capitan, ya esta mi aporte con los truco, mira tu a ver que dices. --Kenpachi025 01:40 6 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady Konan erabareshi tamashii hey aqui te dejo este link por si te sirve de algo http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_avances.php?pic=PS2&idj=cw4342cc0b67154&pes=1&id=cw4342d0496bf66 *ps...,yo ya cambie algunas cosas sobre mi,puesto que Deva no se ha reportado. *sabes, ya comence a usar la sandbox,es muy util, con ella he aprendido a crear una ficha de perfil de usuarios, lo que te pedi ayer no recuerdas?,bueno ha sido una gran idea lo de la sandbox, pero lo que me preocupa es que Deva no se ha reportado desde el 2 de Enero!!!, ya hoy es "6",espero que no le pase a Deva lo que paso con Aspias, bueno solo queda esperar,eso si, estara feliz de ver cuanto hemos trabajado los miembros de la comunidad y de los nuevos miembros que se han unido a ella!!!, bueno capitan shitsuki eso es todo, Lady Konan reportandose!!! Lady Konan Ayudame quiero preguntarte algo, sabes cual es el enlace de las plantillas, no he podido encontrarlas, ya he comenzado a trabajar con el borrador de perfil y quiero seguir con las plnatillas te lo agradezco y perdona por ser tan sofocante :( --Kenpachi025 13:36 7 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady Konan *wow, definitivamente eres el capitan de la division 11!!!, bueno gracias eso es de mucha ayuda ;)Lady Konan hola y con su permiso.... Texto de titular buenas, soy zangetsu nii, mire acabo de ver q usted es el comandante de la 11va division, queria preguntarle como puedo entrar en su division, e intentado buscar al capitan pero no e podido y tuve la suerte de encontrarme con usted!!!ojala me pueda ayudar....usuario:Zangetsu-nii seireitei...+- hola, pues si quiero ser tu teniente, no tengo problema en editar y hacer paginas mas bien seria un gusto, el escuadron 11 es uno de los q mas respeto por eso si quiero ser tu teniente, si puedes me puedes dar misiones para cumplir. me estoy comprometiendo!!!!--Zangetsu-nii 15:03 9 ene 2010 (UTC) usuario:Zangetsu-nii Shitsuki veo que ya estas buscando teniente, igual yo, encontre uno pero que casi no trabaja lo recuerdas es Usuario:Jaggerjack,como es un chico nuevo debo darle tiempo,bueno suerte con tu trabajo amigo y con lo que pueada venir mas adelante,aun sigo pensando en Deva no se ha reportado y me preocupa, espero que no nos toque elegir otro comandante general.--Kenpachi025 15:18 9 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady Konan Subcapitania 2 Gracias, pues como ya dije si quiero ser su subcapitan, seria un gran honor, y si editare asta cansarme, no tengo mucho tiempo, por los estudios y esa clase de cosas pero dare lo mejor de mi capitan!!!Zangetsu-nii 00:03 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro, pero primero te tengo una pregunta...¿COMO SE PONEN LAS IMAGENES EN LAS PLANTILLAS???.... Gracias pero aun no me aparece nada es que no se si es que devo poner el link o el nombre de la imagen porque me aparece ese odioso espacio en blanco....Perdon por molestarlo, disculpeme porfavor pero seria muy amable de su parte si me ayudara mas de lo que a hecho.Zangetsu-nii 15:24 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno mas o menos entendi, la cosa es asi: pones el nombre de la imagen que esta en tu ordenador, mas el signo de jpg, etc.....hay que poner esto??? imagen:nombre.jpg es decir lo hice pero me salio lo que el nombre de el archivo pero en rojo y sin ninguna imagen.Zangetsu-nii 16:04 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola señor como esta, è visto que el comandante general no a rregresado, eso siginificaria el retraso de nuevos asencos ¿verdad?Zangetsu-nii 17:59 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Noticia importante (Mensaje circular a todos los Capitanes de división de la wiki) ¡Hola! Escribo este mensaje para notificar que voy a verme obligado durante un periodo moderadamente largo de tiempo (supongo que será en torno a un mes) a estar fuera de la wiki. Lamentablemente, esto hará que la organización de misiones del Gotei 13 se retrase, y mi actividad será drásticamente reducida en este tiempo. A la temporada de exámenes se me ha juntado un problema con mi compañía telefónica, y me temo que estaré con una conexión muy limitada por lo menos hasta mediados de febrero... Lo siento mucho. Aun así, espero consultar periódicamente la wiki para ampliar algunos detalles siempre que me sea posible. No obstante, mis actividades como administrador van a tener que quedar suspendidas, y quedará en el resto del Alto Mando la toma de decisiones. Siempre que haya cualquier problema, solicito al resto de capitanes que abra un hilo de discusión en el Foro y, por votación simple, se tomen las decisiones pertinentes. Confío plenamente en vuestro criterio, y sé que seréis más que acapces de mantener la wiki sin mi presencia controladora y editora durante este tiempo. No obstante, y repito, podré meterme de cuando en cuando y ver cómo marchan las cosas, aunque mi papel será bastante testimonial en esos días. En caso de discusiones, os conmino a seguir siempre que se pueda el consejo de los capitanes más antiguos (líderes de las divisiones 2ª, 3ª y 13ª), pero insisto en la idea de que todo sea llevado de común acuerdo. Si hubiese un problema realmente serio, lo podré resolver yo, ya que visitaré la wiki siempre que tenga un hueco entre clases. Y poco más puedo deciros, sólo que confío plenamente en vosotros. Mucha suerte y que todo os vaya bien. Un saludo!!! --Lord Ulquiorra 11:45 14 ene 2010 (UTC)